


Mystify

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins get a peculiar message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystify

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thevina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/gifts).



The Leaky Cauldron was Fred and George's favorite place for a pint of Butterbeer after a long day at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"What's the news, Tom?" asked Fred cheerfully as he pulled out a handful of Sickles.

"A letter for you," said the landlord. "Both of you."

"A letter?" they chorused.

"A _Muggle_ letter?" asked George.

"Aye. The poor fellow looked dead bewildered to be leaving it. Don't think he's ever delivered the post here before." Tom fished the somewhat battered envelope out of his pocket and laid it on the counter. "There y'are."

Two hands reached for it simultaneously.

"After you, Fred."

"No, after you, George."

George picked it up. "It has American stamps on it. Wicked." He tore it open, and Fred leaned over his shoulder to read.

"It's from some Muggle girl. She wants our picture to send to a friend as a gift."

"She's mental. Who'd want our picture?"

"Who'd want yours, you mean. What I want to know is how she heard of us."

"How her friend heard of us." Fred looked bemused. "Couldn't be that advert you put in the Muggle magazine, could it?"

"That was for the shop, not for us."

"The other advert."

"Oh. That one. Er..." George blushed. "Could be."

"So what do we do?"

"Send her a picture of course. Why not?"

"Better not send a wizarding one. Can we get young Colin to take one and develop it Muggle-fashion?"

"Owl him and ask."

Colin Creevey proved perfectly willing to do the job in exchange for a selection of Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs, and a week later the picture was in their hands.

"It doesn't move. Weird."

"Yeah, I know."

"Should we sign it?"

"Then she'll know who is who. Yeah."

"Remind me why you wanted to wear our old school jumpers?"

"They were the only things clean in the flat."

"Oh, right." Fred signed. "Just our names?"

"What, you want to write 'love' to some strange Muggle girl?"

"Nah. This should do."

"Oi, Tom! Can you get someone to take this to the Muggle post tomorrow?"

Tom grinned toothlessly and held out his hand.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Thevina's birthday – wishing her many, many happy returns!


End file.
